DanganRonpa U : Despair University
by Juuichi-San-Loves-Honey
Summary: 16 college hopefuls get thrown into yet another Despair inducing killing game. How many have there been? We're losing track. New secrets about the DanganRonpa universe will be revealed and new comrades will rise from even the darkest depths of despair to find the truth and succeed in the class trials of life... or death. Failure... is not... an...option...


**Rise and Shine Ursine!**

 **...Just kidding. At any rate, welcome to my DanganRonpa fanfiction! I've been writing this for a while, but with the release of V3, I wanted to make sure my story still made (somewhat) sense with the "new" timeline.**

 **Yes, this story will have details that coincide with V3, so I'm posting a spoiler warning now, and will post a warning for each chapter that deals with plot that might spoil you to things from V3.**

 **A few more things... before each "Free Time" starts, if there is a character you want to get to know, let me know, and I'll write a full Free Time event for them. I'll do 2 per Free Time, so be sure to review/PM me.**

 **Without further ado, let the story begin!**

 **DanganRonpa U : Despair University**

 **Prologue Part 1**

"Woah! The campus is huge! Much larger than the high school campus!"

These were the words I found myself uttering aloud as I gazed up at one of the large buildings on campus. It was an older building, made primarily of brick, with a large staircase leading to the second floor.

I pulled out the map in my pocket. I wasn't lying... the campus was huge. There were dorms, classroom buildings, gyms, dining halls... everything a guy could need during college.

Oh, I should probably introduce myself. My name is **Maseko Mitazuki**.

 **Maseko Mitazuki**

 **Ultimate Actor**

 **Age 21**

 **Height 5'11**

 **Wavy Blue Hair**

 **Wears skinny jeans, a graphic t-shirt, hoodie, and always has a pair of white sunglasses on his head.**

Yep that's me. Acting is my life, and honestly, after **all that has happened** , it actually has paid off. I can't believe that I'm really here. It seems like a dream, but it's not. I worked hard to be where I am now.

Glancing back down at my map, I realized the building in front of me was the **Administration Building** , where we sign up for classes and even meet some professors. I wonder how many **other students** are going to be here. I **won** the right to be here... the others I wasn't sure about. Maybe they were selected for grades or something.

I pulled out my phone to check the email.

"Maseko Mitazuki.

Welcome to your new life at **Hope's Peak University.** Here, you will spend the next four years shaping your **ultimate talent** amongst other students. You're going to be somewhat popular among the other students for being an **Ultimate** , but don't let it go to your head. Congratulations, however, for **winning** this special opportunity, Ultimate Survivor."

Survivor, huh? Had a nice ring to it. Even though, technically I didn't survive anything. Stakes were low.

It was a **new campus** , with new facilities that had never been used before. Even the Admin building I was standing in front of was new. I shoved my phone and the map into my pocket and took a deep breath.

My heart raced for a moment, something I had felt before... but I shook it off. I wasn't on stage, I wasn't playing a character like **before**. I was me, about to start a new life at university.

At least that's what was supposed to happen.

As I took a few steps to the building, I stopped. I felt **a strange presence** all around me. Suddenly, I heard a **large explosion** in the far distance behind me. I heard it, and even felt a bit of the blast, but I couldn't move. I was frozen in place.

What was the explosion? Why was it happening here?

Before I could even think to answer those questions, the world around me went black.

I thought I won something special, something that would shape me into a better person and lead me onto a path of **success**. But instead, all that awaited me was **failure** and...

 **Despair.**


End file.
